greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Love/Addiction/Transcript
thumb Meredith VO: In the hospital, we see addiction every day. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: George: I feel... this... this... this exhilaration. It's like I finally figured it out. nods eagerly. George: You know, it's like when... it's like I was sleeping and I woke up. And it's just, it's just amazing. smiles and nods happily. Meredith VO: It's shocking how many kinds of addiction exist. DEREK'S TRAILER: and Meredith are lying in bed together, naked. Meredith: This is the best breakup ever. Derek: I don't know why we didn't a long time ago. Meredith: What are you doing? Derek: Sleeping. puts his arm on Meredith. Meredith: No, no sleepovers. Derek: Yes, come on. It's three in the morning. Meredith: No. Broken up people don't sleep over. Sex is the only part of the relationship that works. Derek: Why screw it up with everything? Dinner. Conversations. Meredith: You're mocking my severe emotional limitations. I can live without conversation, meals or sleepovers... Derek: We shouldn't have sleepovers. You snore. laughs. But mockery, I don't know. That's a deal breaker. Meredith: Okay. Sex and mockery it is. kisses Meredith. Meredith VO: It would be too easy if it were just drugs and booze and cigarettes. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: George: She said she loved me and you know what? My dad... oh, god, he loved her and... and you, know, when he died, then... I... I shouldn't have gotten married. Meredith VO: I think the hardest part of kicking a habit is wanting to kick it. BURKE'S APARTMENT: is sitting on the couch surrounded by presents.. She looks at an envelope and throws it away. Meredith VO: I mean, we get addicted for a reason, right? suddenly grabs a wrapped gift and tears it apart. She grabs more and continues. MEREDITH'S HOUSE: George: I thought it was right, but it wasn't. It's not. Izzie: It's not. George: No. Meredith VO: 'Often, too often, things that start out as just a normal part of your life at some point cross the line to obsessive, compulsive, out of control. ''smiles and leans forward, George too leans in, until suddenly he moves away. 'George: '''I... I got to tell her. I have to tell her that the marriage is over. It's the right thing to do. grabs his coat and leaves. He suddenly comes back. '''George: '''Did you see how I walked out determined? Izzie: smiling It made me proud. '''Meredith VO: '''It's the high we're chasing, the high that makes everything else fade away. ''leaves and Izzie leans back on the sofa. She smiles happily. '''Izzie: He loves me too. SEATTLE GRACE: Richard: What do you think of the board? Derek: Good. Looks good. You did a good job. Richard: I didn't do it. I'm delegating. I am being a delegator. I'm doing it all different. Making time for my wife. Derek: Oh, yeah? She talking to you yet? Richard: Will when she sees I'm a delegator. I should move that surgery up there. Derek: a sip of his coffee Junkie. Richard: Yeah, right, right. It's good. It's fine. I'm delegating. Being a delegator. leaves and Mark appears. Mark: What's wrong with the chief? Derek: He's a junkie. Mark: Him? You're the one who looks all strung out. Derek: I'm just tired. Mark: Let me guess, you and Meredith are back together and you've been up all night doing the horizontal salsa. Derek: Mambo. Horizontal mambo. Meredith and I, we're just friends. Mark: Sexy friends. Derek: You're like the worst, most juvenile human being I've ever met in my life. Mark: You know the first step to recovery is admitting you have a problem. Derek: How many nurses have you slept with this week? Mark: That's not a problem, man. That’s an adventure. RECEPTION: is giving away her gifts. Tyler: It's beautiful. Izzie: It's the Belgian Flip Round Pro. Cristina: What do you want? Tyler: What do you got? Next projectile vomiter, I lose your pager. Cristina: I know you better. Surgeries, baby, preferably cardio. Mark: Are these all wedding gifts? Izzie: She's giving them away, Dibs on the Mixmaster. Cristina: I'm not giving you the Mixmaster, Meredith: You're supposed to return them. Cristina: Burke registered for this crap. Now I'm the one stuck dealing with it. I'm using it for professional gain. Mark: to an espresso machine You're ready to part with this? Izzie: She's not! I want it. I want it. Cristina: I am if I help on the rhomboid flap in your next Mohs defect repair. Mark: Izzie's hand off of it. Come to Daddy. leaves and Alex approaches. Alex: You steal this? Izzie: Make her give me something. Alex: Give her something. Izzie: Mixmaster! Cristina: Face it. You have nothing I want. approaches. Bailey: Would you look at the residents. Big, snazzy residents. Standing around, playing with housewares. Cristina: Turn a blind eye, the soup tureen's yours. stares at her, and Cristina awkwardly turns to her interns. Cristina: Four! Take this Mix... Hey! Take the Mixmaster and all this crap and put them in my locker. leaves irritably. Cristina's pager beeps and she answers it. Cristina: Carnage in the pit. My day is improving. her interns. Follow. Lexie: We're not gonna round? Cristina: Carnage trumps rounds, Three. Write that down. Carnage always trumps rounds. TRAUMA: George: Callie. Callie: Oh, hey. I know, I know. I never made it home. Got swamped with paperwork and fell asleep in an on-call room. George: I need to talk when you have time. Callie: I have no time. This chief resident thing is kicking my ass. George: Later then? Tonight when we're alone? Callie: Is it serious? are interrupted by traumas. Richard: What do we got? Callie: Uh, gas main blew in a building. Five injured. Some badly. Cristina: Excellent... Horrible, horrible! Sad. run out and a paramedic hands them paperwork. Paramedic: Marla Kristle, 34-year-old female, abdomen blown out, skull fracture, third-degree burns over 40-percent of her body. Richard: Okay, I got this. Open OR 2. Page Dr Shepherd. Torres, triage the rest. Callie: Yes. Yang, you're with the chief. Cristina: Thank you. One, Four, come with me. Lexie: What about us? Cristina: Uh, go help Bailey in the clinic van opens with a paramedic holding a baby and the father running behind. Dave: My wife came in another ambulance. Is she here? Callie: Straight to surgery. Are you injured? Dave: No. My son. place the baby onto a bed. Paramedic: 18-months-old- Contusion, possible head injury. BP and pulse are elevated. Dave: Everything's going to be okay, baby. Callie: Karev! Alex: I'm supposed to be on plastics. Izzie: I'll take it. Callie: Karev. You're with the Kristlers. Izzie: What about me? Callie: Were you up late last night? You look tired. Perhaps you should sit this out. Izzie: I'm fine. Not up late. Went to bed early. Early and alone. has left to attend to another patient. Callie: Hello, Mr... Archie: Roche. Archie Roche. Callie: Age 60, second, third-degree burns, chest, upper abdomen, facial contusions and fracture. Archie: Reading the sports section, next I'm looking up at a hole in the ceiling in Dave and Marla's apartment. Mark: Burns should be derided. Callie: We'll do a trauma series and shoulder films. Stevens. Izzie: Got it. Callie: Where's your pain? Archie: Just promise me you'll take care of Marla and the baby. Mark: Are they your family, sir? Archie: They might as well be. BABY'S ROOM: baby is crying as Alex tries to check him. Alex: How close to the explosion was he? Dave: We were in the living room. His mom was in the kitchen and... Derek: Did the gas line blow? Dave: I think it was the stove. Alex: Gonna run some tests on the baby. Derek: Karev, I'm going into surgery with the Chief. Keep me posted. nods and Derek leaves. CLARK'S ROOM: and George are examining him. Clark: Marla and David are friends. I was just leaving when the stove blew up. unwraps his arm to reveal a burn. The blast knocked me into a wall. [Meredith notices a bruise on his stomach and waist area. Meredith: Bailey Have you seen this? Clark: Grim. You guys looks grim. Bailey: Clark, we need to get a CT just to check for internal bleeding. Clark: Internal bleeding? I was on my way to work. Callie checks a page. Bailey: Callie I need a resident to help me in the clinic to oversee the interns while I'm working on this patient. Callie: I'm sorry. I can't help. Bailey: You can't help? Callie: The clinic is voluntary, Bailey. I'm not gonna force residents with this much going on. You can have as many interns as you need. RECEPTION: talking to a nurse. Cristina: Tell Kent he's got to find himself another OR. The chief's taking his. Nurse: Okay. leaves. Tyler approaches Cristina. Tyler: Waffle maker. Cristina: We covered this. Tyler: But now I got something you want. Cristina: Yeah? What? glances to his right. Mrs Burke is walking towards the reception. Cristina quickly ducks under the bench. Mrs Burke: Hello. I'm Jane Burke. Tyler: Dr Burke's mother. Nice to meet you. Mrs Burke: I'm looking for a Dr Cristina Yang. Tyler: Yang, Yang. Let me see. Dr Yang... hits Tyler's leg. I'll page her. But I think she's in surgery. Mrs Burke: I'll wait. walks to the waiting area. Tyler looks down at Cristina. Tyler: Waffle maker? Cristina: Fine. CREDITS walks towards Cristina. Meredith: Hey, what's the 911? Cristina: Mama is here. Izzie: I'm working with Callie. Gotta go find George. Meredith: Your mother? Cristina: No, not my mother. Mama. Mama is here. Izzie: George? He's your intern. Meredith: Oh, Burke's mother. Cristina: Yeah, make the synapses fire a little more quickly, Meredith. : Alex: What's with her? : Meredith: Well, Mama Burke is here and we don't know why. My guess is that she's here to kill Cristina. : Lexie: I am a nice person, okay? I am and I don't know what it is that I did to you but you know... We have the same dad, so I was just thinking that a simple conversation... : Meredith: We don't have the same dad, Lexie. You and I, we do not have the same dad. My dad disappeared when I was five years old and I never saw him again. Does that sound like the dad you grew up with? I kicked a man out of my bed in the middle of the night. The world's most perfect man, who loves me. And I can't let him. And it doesn't take a shrink to figure it out why. Because our dad chose you. So I'm sure you are a very nice girl, Lexie. But I hope you can understand, you're not a girl I ever wanted to have to know. : Meredith: Hey, what's the 911? : Cristina: Mama is here. : Meredith: Your mother? : Cristina: No, not my mother. Mama. MAMA is here. : : Category:Transcripts